


Seeing is Deceiving

by FueetasticDreamer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Backstory, Drama, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Magic, Moca Aoba needs a hug, Multi, Mystery, Now You See Me 1 Spoilers, Now You See Me 2 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Ran Mitake needs a hug, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Starting Over, Suspense, Suspicions, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Thriller, Troubled pasts, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueetasticDreamer/pseuds/FueetasticDreamer
Summary: Ran Mitake and Moca Aoba were down on their luck, as things hadn't been going well for them for the past few years. Ran lost almost everything she had: her father, her friends, and even her chance to go abroad. The only thing she has left in the world was Moca, who's still determined to stand by her side until the very end. The two hoped to get a lucky break and turn things around, at least, Moca hoped that.Things take a turn when they receive a calling card, inviting them to join The Eye, an organization of magicians (known as 'The Horsemen') that use their magic and skills to steal from the rich and give to the poor. The duo could live luxury and not worry about money, but they'd had to live a life of crime in the process.Moca is all for joining, seeing this as their big break. However, Ran is a lot more skeptical and wants to get to the bottom of things before she reluctantly trusts these people, especially with the leader, Dylan. Do they have what it takes to be great Horsemen? Can they tackle their inner turmoil?
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting, Ran Mitake checked her watch, it was about time to leave her part-time job soon. She thanked the owner for their time and got ready to leave the store. Ran wiped her forehead as she strolled along the sidewalk after a long day. Ran had bumped into someone in a hood earlier, but she tried to not pay it any mind.

"Watch it." She muttered, storming off without waiting for a reply.

Ran headed to a store to retrieve some cake and bread. She hurried on her way back home, as she carried the delectable treats in the bags.

_These are her favorites after all._

Things hadn't gone well for her for the past couple of years. She had a good life, she had wonderful friends, a decent school, and a strict, but loving father. Ran even had a rock band made alongside her childhood friends called Afterglow. However, everything took a turn for the worse. When her father died from an illness, Ran's heart shattered, and she closed herself off from everyone else. Afterglow soon had a falling out as the friends went their separate ways after getting into a particularly nasty fight.

The only person who stayed by her side after all this time was Moca Aoba, the one who knew her more than anyone else. Moca and Ran were now roommates living in a small apartment complex, trying to live by and make as much money as possible with side jobs.

Ran sighed, every day not spending time with Moca had always been a struggle. She hoped to make a break someday and have a more fulfilling life between the two of them. She walked up to the steps and lightly knocked on the door before excusing herself inside. Ran trudged and walked around the narrow and messy rooms; turning a corner, she found Moca lying on the couch, shuffling cards from her deck.

"Ohh, Ran~" Moca looked up and smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Great to see you're making good use of your time." Ran retorted with a grimace.

"Yep, practice makes perfect, after all."

"Geez, you couldn't have cleaned up at least?" Ran inquired, kicking the piles of clothes out of her way.

Between the empty bags, nearly filled trash bin, and other objects lying on the floor, the place was still a mess, even after she left for work.

"I did, I cleaned the kitchen, especially the fridge."

"Did you, or did you only empty them in your stomach?" Moca looked away and tried to whistle. "Moca. We need to preserve our food, remember?"

Moca's hands dropped to the floor as she frowned. "I was hungry, and I didn't eat a whole lot. Please don't be mad at me."

Ran groaned, there was no point in arguing. She walked over to the kitchen and set her bags on the countertop. Moca's face perked up as the smell of bread wafted through her nose.

"Ohh, did you bring me dinner? You shouldn't have."

"You're right, I shouldn't." Ran said. "You already ate, so I'm having this all by myself."

"Eh? You're so mean! How could you do such a thing, and in front of me?" Moca slumped on the sofa and pretended to cry, to which Ran immediately took notice of her little stunt.

"It's my money, and unlike you, I'm trying to survive." Ran pulled up a chair and took her seat.

She opened the bag, but just as she was about to take her first bite, she glanced back at Moca. Ran bit her lip and could feel her staring her down, even though her position hasn't moved.

Ran sighed and motioned for her to join. Moca wasted no time skipping over to take a seat and scarf down some of the bread in hand.

"Ah, Moca-chan is in bliss. Thank you Ran~"

"Don't mention it." Ran replied, she couldn't help but smile in response. "Maybe next time, help around more, ok?"

"But I have been trying to make some money."

Moca..." Ran massaged her temples and took another small bite from her bread. "I thought I told you to knock it off with the silly card tricks. You can't make a lot of money that way."

"But..." Moca grew serious, catching her off guard. "I tried to find other part-time jobs like you. What other choice do I have?"

_Moca..._

Ran had no idea her friend had been searching for other options. She was about to suggest working at somewhere food related, but figured Moca would eat the treats instead of work. The flower shop Ran worked in had all employees filled up. Not to mention, the convenient store closed down a few years back.

If only there was something Ran could do for Moca, like she had all these years.

Ran shook her head and sighed. "I still think there are better options for you."

"But there could always be worse, you can't deny."

"No, I can't. But, that's beside the point."

Moca wished there was something else she could do for her friend, besides being there for her. Things hadn't been easy, they both knew that. Moca tried a lot of options, but none of them worked out in the end. Her heart just wasn't in it anymore.

She figured making some money on the side could work out well. Even if it wasn't a whole lot, it was still something. Moca thought about singing on the sidelines, but didn't feel confident in her capabilities, especially considering it brought back painful memories of when she was still in her rock band (along with Ran and... the others).

Moca saw a magic show on TV the other day and grew inspired to try it herself. She practiced for a while, but felt she got the hang of it. She understood why Ran would be suspicious, not wanting her to attract the wrong kind of people. She'd hate to resort to pickpocketing or stealing in desperation.

But still, there had to be a way to cheer her friend up, and convince her it was a good idea. Then it hit her. Moca snapped her fingers and pulled out a card from thin air. She clasped her hands together, and in an instant, a stacked deck appeared on her palm.

"Want to give it a try?" She offered, presenting the deck to Ran.

Ran glanced at it, lifting an eyebrow. "You're serious, aren't you?" She muttered under her breath. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"Fine, let's get it over with!"

"Ehehe, pick a card, any card. But not that one, it's too obvious."

Ran took a card out and studied it carefully before putting it back. Moca went to shuffle the cards in her stack. However, her fingers slipped, as the cards flew in the air and scattered across the room.

"Oops, my bad." Moca giggled, scratching the back of her head.

"Seriously? Nice shuffle..." Ran said, sarcastically.

The duo searched all over to retrieve the fallen cards, as they counted them one by one. Moca turned to Ran, holding a couple of them in her hand. She grinned and walked over to her, smacked them off her disposal, all except one. Ran was about to revoke, when Moca pointed down. Ran flipped the single card over, her eyes widened as her mouth gaped.

_No way..._

"So, be honest, is that your card?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Fufufu, now do you believe I'm skilled at magic?"

"It was one lucky performance."

"Aww, how sad."

Ran knew she meant well, but wasn't in the mood for card tricks at the moment. Her day hadn't been the best so far. Normally, Moca was great at cheering her up, but today, she wasn't feeling it, and didn't know why.

"Um, sorry, I'm going to bed." She muttered as she got up and headed to her room.

"Eh? What about the rest of your dinner?"

"You can have it."

"Ok, but I'm going somewhere after this."

"Huh?" Ran stopped midway and turned to face her.

"Yeah, Moca-chan's going to do her first street performance." Moca replied, putting her deck away. "Wish me luck, and keep an eye on the place for-"

"Wait, I'll go with you, if you don't mind." Ran spoke without thinking. "Well, if it won't take long."

Then again, even though it was sudden, the more she thought about it, would Moca be ok? She was going to show off her tricks in public. Ran figured she'd watch from the sidelines and support her. If things went south, she could tend to Moca while also threatening the others who would laugh at her. Well, mainly glare at them, but Ran wouldn't follow up on her threats.

"Eh? But I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"I'm tired, but maybe I just need fresh air after having such a rough day."

"Ohh? You don't want to admit that you want to support the Amazing Moca-chan?"

"Shut up or I'm changing my mind."

"Hai~"

This was it, Moca's chance to not only get her friend's mind off of work, but also make her forget about the past for a while. And to also prove to Ran that this gig was a good idea for making some dough on the side.

Moca felt the need to contribute to the share, and why not do something that she can enjoy as well? Regardless, she didn't want Ran to take in all the burden and suffering, not alone anyways. What she wouldn't do to see her friend happy again.

"So, ready to go?"

"Yep, sure am."

.-.-.-.

It's dusk, the sun set a nostalgic but bittersweet Afterglow behind and underneath the tree leaves as Moca strolls in the center of the park. She waits to find a group of people and gets ready to call out to them for her first street performance.

Ran lays her back against the tree, idly watching by, waiting to see how it plays out. Her expression is stern, but she doesn't show the worry over how it'll all go on. Would Moca pull it off or become a laughing stock? Only time will tell.

"Everyone, gather around!" Moca exclaimed, with excitement in her voice. "The great Moca-chan has something she'd like to show you!" Some people overheard and looked towards her. She grinned and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Would you like to see a magic trick?"

"Ohh, that looks like fun~"

"Yeah, count me in!"

Ran couldn't believe her eyes, they were already eating it up as they gathered around her. They were getting invested as they whispered amongst themselves, guessing what Moca was going to do next. Ran silently prayed that everything would work out ok.

To start, Moca started by asking for a volunteer to pick a card, any card. The person took one out a cars from the set, examined it, then put it back in the deck. Moca took the time to shuffle the cards while all eyes were on her, waiting for her next move.

When she finished, Moca grinned as she hovered her hand over the deck. Then, she clapped her hands together, making the deck disappear altogether. The crowd gave out collective 'ooh's and 'aah's as she brushed her hands off. Moca walked over to a man and leaned over to pull a card behind his ear.

"Ta-da! Is this your card?"

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" He brushed his ear and inquired. "That's impressive, but it's not my card."

"Eh? Are you lying to me? I don't like when people lie and deny my greatness."

Ran covered her face and hid her groan, worried other people wouldn't take her remark well. To her surprise, the audience laughed in response. Ran instead kept quiet and crossed her arms, so far so good.

"Let's try again." Moca looked around. "Where's the real deal?" She moved over and pulled out another card from the man's other ear. "How about this one? Don't you lie to me."

His mouth gaped as he stared at the card. "No way, it can't be, that's my card!"

"Fufufu, I knew I could do it~"

Moca tried another card trick with a lady. She pulled the deck from her pocket and started the process again. This time, the woman found the missing card in her purse. After a couple more cards tricks, the crowd gasped and continued to applaud for her skills.

Ran nodded with approval as she watched her friend take a bow and tip her hat. Ran couldn't help but smile as some people threw change in her friends direction. Ran's smile faded as she looked beyond the crowd, and spotted a hooded figure, standing there from a distance. Even with the hood covering their face, Ran still knew it was a male, and that she met him before.

_Aw crap, not him again..._

Ran trudged over and whispered in her friends ear. "Moca, we need to get going."

"Eh? Why?" Moca whispered back.

"It's getting late, why don't we hurry before it gets too dark?"

"Okay." Moca turned to the audience. "That's all the time I have for you today. I promise to return for another spectacular performance! Look forward to it, I'm the great Moca-chan, and good night~."

.-.-.-.

Ran grabbed Moca's hand and took the longer, more scenic route. Even though Moca didn't understand why they took the long way, despite hurrying to the house before nightfall, she didn't mind spending a longer time with her buddy. Ran bit her lip, she didn't want her friend to panic at the prospect of someone potentially following her. No matter how many times Ran turned a corner and looked back, he was there, a step behind or near them.

The duo hid in different parts of the city and took different routes back to their home. Eventually, they ended up losing him, as Ran couldn't see him anymore and could take a more relaxing walk back. Ran couldn't help but wonder what the beef with that guy was, and why Moca didn't question her actions either.

"What did I tell you?" Moca inquired.

"I didn't say it wouldn't work." Ran mentioned.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice the look on your face? You can't fool Moca-chan~"

Ran rolled her eyes as they approached the door steps to their house. "Alright, I admit, I was wrong about earlier." She looked away, trying to hide her blush as she opened the door and headed inside. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

Moca smiled as she joined her. "Yay! Ran's happy with me~"

"Wait, who said I was?" Ran shook her head. "Anyway, I have off tomorrow, but I'm going to sleep today."

"Sounds good. Good night~"

Moca was about to put away her jacket, when she felt something in her pockets. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a card she couldn't recognize.

_Eh? What's this?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so long on this story in particular. I kept procrastinating and trying to balance my fan fiction and real life work as of late. It also doesn't help that I had to deal with some levels of stress, including losing some people I thought were friends that I could trust (please don't ask, I don't want to go into further details, and this isn't the place to do so). Don't worry though, I'll be okay, I have appreciation and support (from my family and real friends) to help me through this if I need guidance to the right path.
> 
> As for the story, this is where a portion of the main plot starts to show its true colors (Get it? Afterglow song? I'm not funny.) after [some of] the initial setup. Let's see how the story unfolds this time, shall we?

Moca didn't want to be a bother, but this curiosity lingered in her mind. Ran hadn't gone up to her room yet, maybe it would be a good time to ask? Moca took out the card, she scanned the words, and her eyes widened, but tried to stay quiet. She ended up letting out a soft gasp that Ran overheard.

"Moca?" She turned around and stared directly at her. "Did you say something?"

"Uh... want a good night kiss?"

"No." Ran shook her head as her eyes narrowed. "You look like you got something else on your mind. You alright?" 

Ran's eyes shifted towards Moca's hands, but she shoves them in her pockets.

"I'm fine, just wanted to know if you'd be lonely tonight."

"I'll be fine, I don't need you comforting me." Ran looked away. "I'll... I'll be going now, if that's all."

"Okay~" As soon as Ran left, Moca sighed and crossed her arms.

_She already has a lot to worry about. I shouldn't bother her with something like this. It's probably nothing she should concern herself with anyway._

Moca took off her jacket and tossed it towards the couch, before heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

.-.-.-.

Later on, at night, it had been a few hours, Ran still had difficulty sleeping. She tossed and turned in her little futon, covering the blanket over her head and groaning. A lot of different thoughts continued to linger in her mind, including new ones that recently appeared.

_Moca had been acting weird for a while now. She's not hiding anything from me, is she?_

Ran rubbed her head and ran the fingers through her face and hair.

_Damn, I need a drink._

She slowly got up from her bed and trudged down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. The floorboards had a nasty habit of creaking with each step and she hated the sounds that rang through her ears. The pounding of her head wouldn't stop; that cup of water can't come soon enough.

Ran tiptoed her way down the stairs, only to find Moca still awake and sitting by the kitchen counter. The woman appeared to be lost in thought, as she didn't even notice her friend walking in. Moca had a lot on her mind, she rested her hands on her chin and stared at the drink in front of her, contemplating her decision and thinking of the possibilities of it going right and wrong. Thing is, would Ran even be ok with it? That, she wasn't sure.

On the other side, Ran bit her nail, she looked so calm and serious, unlike anything she'd seen before. She wanted to check over to see what was the matter with her. But, knowing Moca, would she even admit it to her? 

Actually, now that Ran thought about it, had Moca ever told her any of her problems and desires besides seeing her friend happy? Had she been bottling it up this whole time or is she penting up her frustration? Either way, what could she be bothered by? Ran didn't want to assume, but had a feeling she'd never tell her the truth to her about her own insecurities, and might have to get to the bottom of things herself.

Just then, as Ran hid behind a corner of the walls, something catches her eye: The same jacket Moca had worn earlier, lying face down on the couch. She did act odd around it though, but couldn't she have done a better job hiding it?

Regardless, this could be her chance. Ran snuck past Moca and walked over to the couch. Upon further inspection, it looked to be a darker color than the ones she normally had. These aren't her playing cards. It also contained a symbol of an eye in the center of it.

_Eh? What's this? How did she...?_

Ran flipped it over and read the back in her head.

**"Greetings, we've been watching you and your performances for quite a while now. We at The Eye, think you have the potential for greatness in the realms of magic.**

**We also believe this is a great opportunity to live a better life than what you have now. Meet us at the designated place and time if you're interested. But don't look too closely at the card. Because the closer you look, the less you see."**

_No way, what the hell?_

Ran looked back at Moca, now with fire in her eyes.

_Is that why? Is she seriously considering going there?_

She stood up and marched over towards her, with her hand still gripping on the card. Moca jumped a little as she turned to find Ran standing beside her.

"Ohh, couldn't sleep? Did you want that lullaby after all?"

"Moca. We need to talk."

"Okay, what about?"

"This right here." Ran pulled out the card and showed it to her. Moca's expression fell the instant she witnessed it. "I found this, what is the meaning of this?"

"Eh? Why would you browse into my stuff like that?"

"You had it lying around, and I knew you wouldn't tell me outright." Moca lowered her head and stayed silent. "So, care to explain why you kept this in your jacket? Do you recognize it?"

"Yes..."

"You weren't thinking about attending this event, were you?" Moca stayed quiet and twiddled her fingers, prompting Ran's nostrils to flare up. "Moca!"

"I don't see the problem with it. Someone must've seen my performance and thought I had the potential to do great. For both of our-"

"I don't want you to go through with this. This could just be a prank, for all we know."

"Eh? How can you be so sure? I thought my magic was really good today, do you not think I'm good enough?"

"That's not what I-" Ran massaged her temples and groaned. "You don't understand. It's vague and they never came to you in person about it."

"But, this looks like a real address to me, they probably want it to be secretive like a real magician would do, you never know."

“But at nighttime? Do you not realize how suspicious that sounds?" Ran thundered, slamming her hand on the countertop. "A random card magically shows up here and asks for you specifically to join their group and meet someplace we don't know? Does that not sound bizarre to you? Really, am I the only one here who has common sense and actually thinks about this?!”

“That’s not fair!” Moca snapped back, the comment hitting a nerve in her. Even _she_ was taken aback by the remark as the room fell silent. Moca took a deep breath before continuing with her usual calmness. “But what if it's not a prank? I have no desire to join something I don't know, but is it wrong to want to check it out? I'm super curious."

"Magic is not real though." Ran told her, crossing her arms. "And it could turn out to be worse than a harmless prank."

"You maybe right, that's why I was thinking about my decision." Moca bit her fingernail. "If things go bad, I can always leave and call the police if the offer is too good to be true."

"Then why...? Why are you so _adamant_ on doing this?"

"You don't realize it? I've been trying to find something enjoyable and profitable for both of us, so you wouldn't take in all the responsibilities for us and we can have more sustainable lives than... all of this." Moca stood up and looked at her friend in the eyes. "If this goes well, this could be beneficial for both of our sakes. This could be my big break, my chance to make it up to you after all this time." Ran stayed silent. "You don't have to join me, and I agree it's a big risk, but it's one I'm willing to take."

Ran's mouth gaped as she took a step back. She looked away and grew lost in thought. She didn't think her friend had paid attention to what she said or noticed her struggles. Moca seemed to normally be the lazy type, the one that would crack jokes and lounge around, but still support her in her time of need. Ran couldn't believe she never considered or thought about how Moca felt at all or understood what she could've been through in those times.

Eventually, she sighed in defeat and looked at her in the eyes.

"Alright, you win, I'll let you go. On one condition, I'm going with you."

"Eh? What made you change your mind?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't trust these people, nor do I intend on joining."

"Well, was it my smile that convinced you to come with me?"

Ran rolled her eyes. "I intend on keeping you company. If things go bad, we leave immediately and call the police."

"Got it!" Moca chirped. "If we turn the tables, does that mean we could be rewarded for beating crime lords?"

"Take this seriously, will you?"

"Hai~"

.-.-.-.

It was now night time, as fog emanated in the air. Aside from a few illuminated lamps, the area was mostly covered in darkness. Ran and Moca stayed close to one another as they approached the old motel with caution. Looking at the directions from the card, this seemed to be the place to be, now to just find the room. The place looked to be abandoned and rusty, with flickering lights for the sign. Nobody would ever expect a group of secret magicians to scope out here, but it also made things even more suspicious. Still, they proceeded inside.

The duo trudged across the creaking floorboards with their flashlights turned on. The walls had peeling wallpaper, dripping ceilings, and a stench of something rotting somewhere that made their nostrils flare-up. A strange murmur occurred from within the rooms, goosebumps grew on their skin, but they tried not to pay any mind to it. 

Ran thought about escaping the calling the cops, but she still didn't have proof or know what she's up against. She also wasn't sure if Moca had a similar idea in mind. Still, they came this far, might as well see it until the end.

Following the instructions on the card, they reach the door with the plague that had their indicated number. Strangely enough, Ran spotted a shadowy figure right beside the designated door. She motioned for Moca to stay back as she shined her light on the person in question. To their surprise, she appeared to be familiar, especially with the short teal hair.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?"

"Ah, Hina? Sorry, we didn't know who you were at first."

"Eh? Really? But I have such a recognizable voice and appearance."

"Hina-senpai," Moca brought up, taking a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you," Hina replied, pulling out a card. "I take it you got one of these?"

Moca and Ran gasped. "You have that too?" They both inquired at once.

Moca reached into her pocket to pull hers out as well. "No way, we match! We're going to do this together~"

"Of course, I didn't want to miss this opportunity," Hina chirped. "This is going to be Boppin!"

"Hold up." Ran said. "I'm here to observe, not to join in this little escapade."

"Really?" Hina asked, tilting her head. "But I see you have two cards in your disposal."

"Eh? No, we don't, it's just the one."

"Look again~"

The two were confused by what she said at first, but Moca looked down and examples the card in her hand. Upon further examination, she scratched at the corners of the card. It didn't take long for her to find another identical one just like hers attached.

"Ohh, she's right!" Moca exclaimed. "Ran, this is for you~" She handed the card over to her exasperated friend.

"I... what?"

Hina laughed. "Looks like someone didn't pay attention!"

Ran shook her head and composed herself. "Hina, how did you end up getting it in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried anything like this before, but I'm sure it won't be difficult for someone like me."

"But what about your band?"

"Oh, that... well, you see, we broke up." Ran's body flinched, triggered by the word. "My sister has been pretty busy with her band as well, so I've been getting bored lately. This is just the pick me up I needed! What about you guys? I'm sure you're still together and playing music, how's that going along?"

Ran crossed her arms and looked away, trying to keep it together. Moca noticed this change in behavior and knew she had to do something. Hina wouldn't wait to know if something was up and Ran wasn't comfortable talking about such a subject. Moca knew how much the words hurt, but also know Hina would ask questions if she told her bluntly. Now was a time to change the subject, but to what? Of course!

"Hina-senpai, what are you doing out here?" Moca inquired. "If this is where we need to be, shouldn't we head inside already?"

"Well, I would if I could, but the doors locked."

"Eh?" Ran snapped back to her default state and blinked. "That's impossible, nothing's ever locked."

"I don't really know what to do, I figured someone else would be here and would lend me a hairpin to borrow."

"No need, we can do that ourselves."

Ran walked over to inspect the door; she inspected the knob before reaching for it. The next thing she knew, the knob turned and clicked, before creaking open.

"Whoa, that was quick," Moca said.

"Yeah, that was impressive!" Hina added.

"I... didn't do anything." Ran's eyes narrowed as she stepped back.

"Well, no point in questioning it now," Hina replied. "Let's go inside already!"

As she pranced towards the entrance, Ran and Moca exchanged concerned looks before joining Hina in the room.

.-.-.-.

The trio reached the main room, it was pretty spacious for a small room. The only things they saw present were a table at the center and a whiteboard on the side. Ran tried to turn on the lights, but they didn't come on.

"This is getting ridiculous. How far are they going to go for this stupid prank?" Ran grumbled under her breath.

"If they're putting this much effort, I'm thinking this isn't a joke," Moca replied.

"Ah, maybe this is like an escape room!" Hina guessed, tapping her feet in excitement. "We got to solve the puzzle!"

"You know, you may be onto something." Ran replied.

The three split up and searched the area for clues. Moca went over to open the blinds, the moon shone brightly down below them, a sight to behold. The moonlight shot down and hit a symbol on top of a wall behind them. Ran shot her flashlight at it and noticed the inscriptions and password system on it.

"Is someone toying with us now?" Ran asked no one, her blood boiling. "I didn't come here to play games."

"Well, maybe they want us to earn this." Moca pointed out. "It could be a test after all."

"I know it's magic and all, but I find it crazy that these guys rely on the moon to help as well," Hina mentioned.

"Wait, did they know we'd be here?" Moca inquired.

"Do we only have a limited amount of time to do this?" Ran added. "The moon won't stay for long."

Just that process made Hina squeal. "This is getting exciting! Come on girls, let's do this!"

Ran sighed, might as well see this through all the way until the end. The trio continued to look around and check every corner imaginable.

They managed to find a different set of things. Moca found a tarot card behind the whiteboard, Hina found another underneath the table leg, and Ran stumbled upon a mirror in a different room and a third tarot card behind the door.

The three set the cards on the table and examined them closely. There had to be a clue to figuring this out, right? They didn't have a lot of time left. Wait, was there a pattern to all of this? Something seemed... off.

_The closer you look, the less you can see, huh?_

Moca couldn't help but notice her friends' serious concentration face as she examined the cards on the table.

"Ran?"

"Wait, aren't the tarot cards also represented by numbers?" Hina commented. "Why not use that for the passcode?"

Ran scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm, that could work. But what order do we put them in?"

"Hmm, I don't know, why not just try all the combinations?"

"We don't have time for that, remember?"

Moca flipped the card over and spotted something small on the corner. She took it and went to the mirror to check it out, only to find the word of the number inscribed backward.

"Look, this card has the number two on it." She pointed out. "Do we put that as the first number?"

"No, that's too obvious," Ran stated matter of factly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure The Hermit is labeled as the ninth tarot card, not the second."

Hina gasped. "Ran-chan, that's it!"

"Eh? What is?"

"We know which order to put the numbers in, all we got to do is remember which number represents which tarot."

Moca's eyes widened as she nodded. "Hina-senpai, your genius shows no bounds."

"Eh? I don't know about that. All I did was point out the obvious."

"Well, we know what to do, so let's get to work." Ran concluded.

"Roger!" Moca and Hina exclaimed.

The duo called out the order and numbers for the cards as Ran input the code in. They were missing three numbers. As they looked around the room for any missing cards left, Moca remembered the technique from before and scratched at the cards. Eventually, she found a spot and peeled another card out from it.

"Ohh, Moca-chan found the Death tarot."

"Unlucky thirteen, labeled as the fourth one to input," Hina added.

"Well, we have some room," Ran brought up, "so I'll just put in a one and three. Which leaves us with one more number."

"But we looked everywhere," Hina whined. "Is there something we aren't seeing?"

"Maybe that's the problem, we're looking too closely." Ran guessed. "Although, I can't say for certain, and I'm not sure what to do about this either."

"How sad," Moca pretended to cry. "We were so close too." 

She looked back at her invite earlier and sighed. She clenched it tightly, when something caught her eye. Moca moved her thumb aside and noticed a mark on the corner of her card. 

"Guys, did you check your invites?"

Ran and Hina looked at them and laid them down on the table, examining them closely. Each of them had a mark as well. Ran found out that another card was attached to hers and separated them. They put the cards and the marks together, forming together as a number.

"Alright, we got it. The last number is zero." Ran concluded. "So, let's set them in order." She finished putting in the password and pressed confirm. The three secretly hoped it would work.

The doors slowly opened themselves as the girls took a step back to watch in awe. To their surprise, it turned out to be a projection device along with a roll of blue paper, some intercoms, and walkie talkies. The trio stared at them both and blinked, trying to process the information.

"Wait, is that it? Did we do it?" Hina questioned, furrowing her brows. "That wasn't so difficult, if that was all it took to get in..."

 _Strange, she's right, that almost felt_ too _easy._ Ran thought, tapping her chin. _Was that all we needed to do? No, there's got to be a catch._

"Ran." Moca started. "I know what you're going to say. We should at least see what's up with these before making any conclusions, ok?"

"Yeah, I agree." Ran replied as she walked over to grab them both.

"Ah, now see- wait, eh?"

Hina couldn't help herself and laugh again. "Looks like Ran-chan is ahead of the game."

"Oh, it appears so." _Did something happen? She seems... No, now's not a good time to ask her about that. It's probably my imagination anyway._

"Come on, hurry up, I want to see what's in roll and projector!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ran dismissed her. "Give me a second, will you?"

Ran took the blueprints and rolled them out on the table, upon further inspection, the location appeared to be some kind of mansion.

"Oh? Is this all we're getting?" Moca inquired, crossing her arms. "Got to say, I'm a little disappointed."

Hina hummed to herself and stared out towards the horizons. "I don't know, it looks pretty familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, maybe this will help answer our question." Ran concluded. 

She put the device in the projector and went to activate it in no time. A light shone out from the projector, displaying a holographic screen in the center of the room. 

There, it showed four older people with dark attire standing in view of the screen. Three men, one woman, they introduced themselves as the current generation of the Horsemen before getting to the meat of the program.

"What is magic? Is it just a bunch of tricks? It's something more magical than that." The one with short brown hair, and appeared to be the youngest of the group, started talking. "It's to bring people together and brighten people's lives, taking back what was stolen from them. To wrong those who did them dirty."

"For generations, magic has kept sacred and secret, and been under protection by the Horsemen, under the watchful care of The Eye," The man who wore a hat under his bald head added. "Thanks to this organization, we use our magic abilities for justice, making sure magic and reality stay in balance."

"We've seen what you girls can do on your own with your skills. But, can you put them to the test and work together?" The sole female of the group with wavy black hair inquired. "That's what we're here to find out tonight."

"Before we initiate you into our team, we need you to take on our initiation test." The last magician, with shorter hair, in the form of a buzzcut replied. "We'd like for you three to break in and rob a mansion."

"Specifically, the Tsurumaki mansion," The bald magician said.

Ran's eyes widened as she listened in. She had a weird feeling that something wasn't quite right. The way they were doing their presentation, something about it seemed off. Then it hit her, as she let the words sink in. Ran's head snapped around as she looked at the blueprints again, her eyes widened.

_No way...!_

"The daughter, Miss Kokoro, is planning a giant party event at her place later tonight," The youngest Horseman replied. "A lot of individuals of the higher class will be there."

"Some of them are corrupt people, those who use their power and money to exploit and take advantage of the weak," The female brought up. "This is the perfect opportunity to show them what we're made of."

"This is your time to shine, and your chance to show them who the strong and smart really are." The one with the buzzcut told them. "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to break in, sabotage their party, and exploit the bad guys for their crimes."

Ran couldn't believe what they got themselves in to. How did this happen? She massaged her temples, not even bothering to listen to the rest of the presentation. She took quick glances at the other two. Hina's eyes sparkled as she practically danced around the room, while Moca stared at the whiteboard, her mouth agape.

_What have I done? I should've known there was a catch to this. But this... this is ridiculous! Why did I think this would be a good idea?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the characters in Bandori, I consider Moca to be one of the hardest to write. Sure, writing her teases can be fun, as well as her love for bread, but she's much more than that. Moca deeply cares for her friends, but does her best not to show that vulnerability, cause she wants to be there for them (for Ran especially in this story). Moca considers herself more a mentor or someone who watches and walks alongside or behind the girls, watching them grow, and trying to find her own way of pushing them to where they need to be without telling them outright (if that makes sense, I'm usually pretty bad at explaining things and wording).
> 
> I kind of consider Ran and Hina to be a little easier to write, I don't know why. Even though I'm personally not the biggest fan of them, I feel I can understand how they'd react to certain scenarios and the like. Hina to a lesser extent, she's a bit of a wild card in some cases I feel like (I haven't gotten to write her much, so I don't know what my stance on getting her down is yet). I hope I don't have anyone out of character so far.
> 
> It also took me a bunch of rewrites for the beginning and end of this chapter. I wasn't sure how Moca and Ran would react to certain parts of the scenes, so I was a bit stumped on that front. But, I eventually got over that hurdle and managed to pull through okay.
> 
> No clue when the next chapter will be up though. I have some outlines for the next couple of scenes, but I'm not sure how to go about them (sorry if that doesn't make a whole lot of sense). I hope to get some more work done real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter in particular has quite a bit of narrative text in this (especially at the beginning), a lot more than I expected compared to other chapter I feel like. There are still some dialogue tags, though there's not as much, I feel like... hope you don't mind this (temporary) change in writing!

The presentation finally ended, Ran didn't even realize it until the lights went out again. Hina and Moca talked amongst themselves about how cool the whole thing sounded. 

How could they find any of this cool? Did they listen to the same thing or was Ran going crazy? These people (that they've never met before) want them to do something this ludicrous and potentially risk their lives for. Would the risk even be worth it? 

Sure, there was the possible that this wasn't a prank, that successfully completing this will mark them in the ranks and give them something to latch onto, but then they'd be living a life of fear, hiding and running away. They'd be settled, but would it be worth it if they can't meet their friends and family again? Then again, did they have anyone else left besides each other? Could they go out without hiding their identities?

Ran wasn't sure what to do now. They came this far, they followed the instructions thus far, do they continue and see this through? To see what really lies ahead of them? To confirm if it's an elaborate prank intent on ruining their lives or if they believe they have potential and want to help them? There had to be some kind of alternative goal here. But why her? Why involve Moca in all this?

Moca stared slack jawed, and listened to every word, replaying the grand speech from before over and over in the back of her mind. She couldn't believe she saw real magicians in front of her, even if it wasn't in the flesh. She almost wanted to reach out and touch the screen, even though it would've appeared to be fruitless. 

But still, she had a feeling it couldn't have been a prank now, they looked and sounded the part, exactly like she expected great and talented magicians above her to be like. It was incredible, something else really. And Moca was actually going to be a part of the group, just one more step, and she and her friend Ran would be set. 

No more having to scrape by for work just to earn barely enough for rent money. No more having to worry about electricity and food shortages either. Sure, it was a big risk if they messed up, but it was one worth taking, if it meant they'd both be happy and living in better conditions.

But, would Ran be ok with going through with this? Ip until now, Ran had been reluctantly going along for the ride, mainly cause it had been safe up until this point. Now that there was a possibility for danger, would she want the two of them to continue down this path? It could be beneficial, sure, but... there are also consequences should they fail. This was the Tsurumaki mansion they were planning on breaking into after all, and it won't be the same as last time either.

Hina was obviously going to go for this, there was no convincing her to back out. But, was Moca absolutely sure about it? Ran knew how much Moca had been acting lately and how she wanted to take part in something bigger than imagined, but was it too much? Did they get more than they bargained for? She couldn't tell what was on Moca's mind. Moca didn't know how Ran was reacting either, what with her back turned. But they both wanted to be certain they want to go through with this.

Hina blinked as the dead silence lingered in the air. She glanced between the two, waiting for a response from someone to confirm the situation. Did something happen all of a sudden? 

Ah well, it wasn't her business anyway. Not like she'd understand what was going on anyhow. It'll be interesting to see how it all developed regardless, especially with her new allies.

Hopefully things can pick up, and last longer than her experience with the band. She missed being a part of Pastel Palettes, and seeing her big sister home. Hina knew she had to move on, and work towards a new goal to pursue and achieve something else to cure her boredom. Sayo would've wanted that.

"Hey, hey, isn't this exciting?" Hina commented, her eyes sparkling. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Moca and Ran looked over, still in silence, not sure what to say.

"Well, I'd love to," Moca started. "But this seems like we could get ourselves into trouble. Besides, I doubt Ran would want me to go do this by my little lonesome. She'd be so lonely~"

"I..." Ran muttered, her eyes shifting to the floor. "You're not wrong about letting you go by yourself."

"Yep, that's what I thought."

"Which is why I'm accompanying you on this."

"Moca-chan understands why you feel that way, I was hoping-" She paused as her eyes widened. "Eh? Wait, did I hear that right? You want to go through with this?"

"Whoa, what made you change your mind Ran-chan?" Hina inquired out of curiosity.

Ran probably figured Moca would go out and sneak in to do this anyway. Considering the talk from before, Moca wouldn't allow herself and Ran to get stuck in this hellhole after everything they've been through. 

At this point, it was starting to become clear it wasn't a prank anymore. Ran knew they made it this far, and figured she might as well see this through until the end. Not to mention, it would bring her closer to finding the leader, the one whose responsible for all of this. What was their motive? There had to be a catch, no way they'd help for free and get them involved like this, right?

"This is something Moca wants to do," Ran replied, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to let this chance slip by and have us regret it, if it can change our lives, like she said. I'm not abandoning her at a time like this, we've come this far, might as well see this through to the end."

"Ran, you _do_ care about me~" Moca chirped. "You're going to make Moca-chan cry~"

"Eh? Is it _that_ big a deal though? Um... it's not a problem."

Hina chuckled to herself in amusement. "Oh man, I missed hanging out with you guys, this is going to be Boppin!"

"Uh..." Ran hesitated. "Sure."

"Pleasure working with you too!" Moca exclaimed. "Now then, what's the plan?"

"Oh, I thought you guys thought up something." Hina said. "Do we have any ideas?"

"Actually, I may have one." Ran said. "It'll probably be complicated, but after thinking about it, we might have a chance at pulling this off."

"Ooh, interesting, let's hear it!

"Wait, Ran." Moca said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ran tilted her head. "Anything else?"

"...no, go ahead."

"Alright, but I'm only going to say this once..."

The trio surround the table with blueprints and intercoms. The girls huddled together as they listened to Ran discussed her plan.

.-.-.-.

Ran, Moca, and Hina snuck out towards the mansion and hid behind the bushes. Searchlights were plastered around the place, as people of all kinds entered the house. Tall women wearing black and white clothing with matching shades stood by the entranceway, greeting individuals who let them in. The trio peeked their heads out of the shrubbery, inspecting the scene at hand before retreating. 

There were a lot more guards and guests than they imagined. Moca noticed how much it brought back memories, when they were teenagers, they disguised themselves as Phantom Thieves to break in the mansion. It was all to steal Kokoro's treasure, and was overall, in good fun. This time, this was more serious than before, and couldn't mess up. They hadn't been here in so long, but had a nasty hunch the suits wouldn't go easy on them this time around. They were planning on causing trouble and exposing a potential legit criminal after all.

Ran bit her fingernail, also being reminded of what happened back then. Not only was the place more crowded, but it looked to be more secure and heavily guarded. It wasn't going to be easy this time around, and might require some re-tooling on the strategy parts. Now that she thought about it, the only way they got in last time was cause the Suits got distracted by a black cat, if she could remember. There's a good chance they won't get that easy again for them, and have to take care of this themselves. Doesn't help that it's nighttime, so it'd be hard to spot a black cat around here.

"Wow, this is crazy." Hina murmured. "Who knew it'd be this packed for what seems like a typical party?"

"Yeah, we can see that." Ran pointed out.

"Kokoro-chan's still famous as ever, I can't wait to meet her again!"

"Not so loud, you'll blow our cover." Ran hissed.

"Should we change our plan?" Moca inquired, scratching her chin. "The secret entrances might be blocked too. It's a pretty big risk if you ask me."

_Maybe you should've thought about that decision before going along with this._

"There's a secret passageway on the sides." Ran told them. "We can sneak over there in the back. Or at least, check to see if there's anyone there."

"Ohh, Ran coming in with the planning~" Moca chimed in.

"Wait, you mean you've been here before?" Hina questioned. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Moca can tell you another time." Moca replied."Ooh, what if we have one of us go as a distraction?" Hina suggested. "That way, the other can lead me to the secret passage?"

"Isn't that risky?" Moca pondered.

"She might be onto something..." Ran nodded, crossing her arms. "I'll go as a distraction, you two go to the back."

"Eh? Ran, are you sure? What if you get captured?"

"I can improvise if I have to. I signed up for this and don't intend on backing down. You do your part, ok?"

She saw the look of determination in her eyes. Ran was dead serious about this.

Moca thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Ok, come back in one piece. For little old me~"

"Got it."

Hina's eyes narrowed as a grin plastered all over her face. "You know, for someone who didn't initially care about all this at first, you seem to be really into it!"

Ran looked away, trying to keep her cool and not snap back. It wasn't the time to talk back at a time like this, especially when that could risk them getting caught.

"You guys wouldn't be able to do it properly if we left it to you, it'd be a disaster. If we're doing this, we need to do it right."

"Fufufu, Moca-chan thinks you always wanted to be a part of the magic world~" Moca commented.

"Can you get into position already? We only have one shot at this."

"Hai~"

The trio got into position; Moca and Hina hide behind a planter wall, waiting for the signal, while Ran snuck around behind some cars in and near the parking lot. With each passing car that moved, Ran would follow a different vehicle on the side, undetected. Once the nearest ride drove to a complete stop, Ran peeked her head out to monitor her surroundings.

Ran gulped, tiny hairs grew on the back of her neck. She couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. It's too late to go back now or change their minds. Ran had never done something like this, she didn't even need to look over at the planter wall to tell how Moca was feeling about all this. Still, this was her choice, and was going to stand by it, no matter the cost. 

Ran got up and adjusted her black hat and sunglasses before stepping out of her cover. She walked behind a pair, making sure to stay close, but not too close. A suitor stopped them and examined the group before allowing the pair to enter. The woman exchanged glances between Ran and the clipboard.

"May we help you?" One of them inquired, keeping her cool expression intact.

"Yeah, I'd like an entry." Ran replied, placing a hand on her hip.

"Name please."

"I think you know who I am."

"We still need a name."

"...Scarlet."

The suitors' shades reflected off the clipboard as she glanced down and read the list to herself. "Not on the list."

"What? But I'm friends with Kokoro; we've met beforehand. How am I not on there?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm afraid you aren't allowed in."

"This is ridiculous," Ran thundered. "I want a word from her right now!"

The second suitor stepped into the situation. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It appears this girl knows Kokoro-sama personally."

"We'll go and talk to her ourselves, we want to hear from her if what you say is true. Until then, you can wait right here. I'll be right back."

One left back inside, but the other stood there and kept monitoring the place, while also keeping an eye on Ran. This was bad, Ran didn't have time to wait around, especially when with how things have now played out. Even though it was a distraction, for the most part, she still had to find a way in along with her other allies. Otherwise, if they're not all here, then they won't be able to get this plan into full motion.

Ran bit her lip, this wasn't going as well as she expected. She should've known they wouldn't act irrationally when their master is involved. That lady will definitely notice them at this rate. Despite the shades, she must have a keen and sharp sense of sight. Ran had to think of something, but nothing came to mind. She wasn't good with small talk or conversation, doubt the Suit would fall for it or lose her focus anyway. Maybe she should've had someone else take this job after all. Ran looked around and waited for the woman in the suit to react, but nothing came from it.

Ran turned a heel and walked past her, but the woman stepped over to block her vision. She glared Rab down with the shades and crossed her arms.

"And _where_ do you think you're going?"

"They're taking a while, aren't they?"

"They hadn't been gone long. If you make trouble, I _will_ get testy with intruders."

"Fine, fine..."

Moca and Hina watched the commotion from afar. Neither of them could hear what was going on, and hoped things were going smoothly. The suspense was killing them, Moca especially, but it appeared the guards were distracted, hopefully they don't suspect or catch them sneaking around the building.

This was ample time to get a move on, but the duo still had to be cautious and quiet so they can get by unscathed. Moca crouched down and trudged along the grass, with Hina excitedly following her.

SNAP! A twig broke in two. Moca froze in place, looking down as she slowly lifted her foot to find the stick underneath.

_Uh oh._

"What was that?" The suitor's voice spoke up. She turned her head.

Ran's body twitched, as she glanced over. She didn't see Moca or Hina, but had a bad feeling their cover was about to be blown. The woman glanced side to side and looked like she was about to walk away. There had to be something she could do to move the lady's focus back on her. Right when her back was turned, Ran pushed her to the side and made a mad dash past her to get back inside.

The woman in the black and white suit fumbled about and turned to find Ran already bolted inside. She grit her teeth and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"We got an intruder in the midst, there's a good chance she has other allies as well. Search every nook and cranny!"

Moca's heart sank upon seeing the scene displayed before her.

"Moca-chan, what's the hold up? We're going to get caught if you don't get a move on."

"I know, but Ran..."

"She took care of your mishap. It's not like we won't see her inside. Otherwise, it would've been for nothing."

"That's a good point. Alright, let's hurry."

"Lead the way!"

_Ran, I'm sorry, please be careful..._

.-.-.-.

Moca and Hina found the secret entrance and made their way inside. For a big event going on, the halls were surprisingly empty. Moca couldn't remember much of what occurred many years ago, but she tried to recollect her memories of that time. The red carpet laid out in front of them as the doors spread out thinly from the walls. The two hid behind a wall and thought up their next strategy; this empty hallway seemed too good to be true. There had to be a way to find the right room they were looking for. 

Moca should be able to tell, but the doors looked similar. They could inspect what's in all of them, but even when splitting up, it would take forever to check every door though. How can they which is the most important one?

The two spotted a nearby suitor and sprinted in the opposite direction. They turned a corner and pressed their backs against the walls. Moca's body tensed up while Hina tried to contain her excitement over the intensity of the situation.

"So, any idea on what we should do now?" Hina asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I'd hate to stand around and have to ask for Ran-chan to help us..."

"No, I can do this." Moca looked around, the decor around her started to look familiar. "Wait a minute... I think it's in this direction."

"Ah, that's perfect, we're on the right path."

"Wait-" 

Hina stepped forward, but Moca stopped her. The two jumped back upon finding lasers appearing on all sides.

"Whoa, where did these come from? Who put these here?" Hina inquired.

"Probably whoever doesn't want us to proceed?" 

Moca's face lit up, it was coming back to her now. There was a hall that had lasers activated, wasn't there a secret computer room nearby as well?

"Either way, this is pretty crazy!"

"Hina-senpai, I think we're getting close!" 

Hina had fire in her eyes. "Really? Awesome, let's get cracking!"

"Are you sure about that? You still want to go that way?"

"We're close, I can feel it, they probably don't want us in that direction anyhow, it must be something good."

Hina cracked her knuckles and prepped herself up before heading to the laser trap. She flipped, posed, and moved about over and under each of them, one by one. Moca was slack-jawed as she watched the display unfold, impressed by her flexible abilities.

Now that Moca thought about it,they never went that way last time. Was the room they're looking for even there? Maybe it wouldn't be too late to warn Hina to turn back. No, wait, which door and which wall was it again? Of course, the group must've taken the long way to the entryway point. Having Hina go through the lasers could make for a potential shortcut, if she could give her ally a way to let her through as well.

No, Moca didn't have time to think about this, she had to stay on guard duty, in case someone else shows up while Hina's distracted.

Her ears perked up as they picked up on whispering from afar. From the corners of her eyes she spotted a Suitor from both ends of the hallways. As the two walk over in her direction, Moca stepped back, but made careful not to touch the lasers herself. She found herself in a bind, but had to think of something, anything, to do, for her friends' sake.

Once they spotted her, the two approached the silver-haired girl, looming over her with their presence.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm an entertainer for Kokoro's party~"

"We didn't invite you; it also doesn't change the fact that you aren't supposed to be here."

"I just happened to be lost on my way there. If you could escort me, I'd appreciate it~"

"I think we need some identification for you first."

Moca gulped softly, but tried to stay calm and collective.

"Hey, I'm a legit magician, no lie. Wanna see a magic trick?" 

Before Moca gave them time to answer, she took out her hat and bowed to them. She waved a hand over it before snapping her fingers. She pulled out a small black and white pinwheel and spun it around. The suitors weren't in effect by the trick, so Moca waved her hand again, changing the color to a rainbow. One of the Suitors raised an eyebrow, wondering what the point of it all was, causing beads of sweat to fall from the back of her neck.

A sound came on, Moca turned and found the laser trap has turned off. Across the hall, Hina stood over and waved toward her, either unaware or indifferent that their cover has already been blown.

"Wait, you have another with you?" One of the Suitors inquired.

"Sorry, can't say for certain," Moca said. "Hate to cut my trick short, but I have to go, see ya~" 

Moca detached the pinwheel and shook it until it took on a more spherical form. Then she threw it on the ground, making smoke appear from all over. As the woman in suits coughed and tried to get their bearings straight, Moca ran off to catch up with Hina and leave the scene.

.-.-.-.

"Hina-senpai, that was too close for comfort."  
"I know, I was thinking about waiting to see what else you'd do if I hadn't done that, but we don't have all day unfortunately."  
"Moca-chan appreciates the generosity~"  
"I don't think I did much other than my usual, but alright! So, where to now?"  
"Hmm, if I were to guess, over there?"

Moca and Hina entered a small and compact room filled with computers and screens on display. Each one captured people doing different activities like talking, eating, laughing, etc.

"Ohh, looks like we found it." Moca said. "Now we can find the room more easily."

Bang bang, a pounding hit the doors, prompting the duo to jump.

"Open the door!" A muffled voice yelled out.

"Uh oh, looks like we didn't avoid that." Hina said.

The door slammed open as one of the Suits stormed into the scene.

"You two, come with me and stop this nonsense now."

The two found themselves in a bind, but Hina stepped forward with a determined look on her face. Moca sat back and bit her fingernail, not knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh, and what are magic trick are you going to do?"

"I'll show you." 

She murmured something as she motioned her hands and clasped them together. After a while, the lady in the suit stood still, her body swaying from side to side. Hina walked over to wave in front of her, wondering if she'd respond. The woman fell asleep and snorted softly.

Moca gasped. "Hina-senpai, you're so cool! How'd you do that?"

"I..." Hina looked back at her hands. "I didn't even finish my trick, let alone perform it."

_That's odd, did I do it right? Or does this seem... too easy?_

"Oh, we should close the door before someone sees this!"

"Ah, right! 

Hina did just that and placed the lady against the wall where she rested peacefully. Moca leaned in from her seat and inspected each of the rooms closely. Hina joined her as the latter took out an intercom before placing it in her ear. Moca gulped as she pressed the button to communicate.

_I don't see her, I hope you're okay, Ran..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This small arc was getting pretty long, so I'll have to split it into a potential three parts (yes, you heard right :3). I wanted to make this suspenseful and engaging while also being easy to follow...
> 
> Also, I know I'm writing the Suits in this story a bit... odd. Or OOC or incompetent if you want to call it that. But, there's a reason for it (can't promise it's a good one though), but we'll get to that in a future chapter.
> 
> Part two will focus a bit more on Ran, I don't know if it'll be longer or shorter than this part though. Also don't know when the next chapter will be up (my updating schedule is pretty inconsistent, I must admit), but I hope to get it done soon, I have the first draft of it done, but I need to clean it up a bit before I'll feel comfortable posting it on here. Hope you understand~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too lengthy and slow paced. I wanted to set things up, I'm hoping things can pick up from here.


End file.
